


you're so bad boy

by dumbochan



Series: girls [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Seulgi wants to study for midterms, but Jaebum's being a dehydrated, dramatic, and affection deprived vampire.Now includes two birthday fics for Jaebum and Seulgi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Don't You Wanna Trust Me, Baby" by Saranghaja here on ao3. (it's a xiuhan fic)
> 
> Warnings: established vampire/human relationship, biting with aphrodisiac effect, sexual content

"jaebum, focus!" seulgi complains, snapping her fingers in his face. he turns to look at her, a pout on his lips.

"i don't want to be here, who actually has study dates?" jaebum questions, wetting his lips with a quick flick of his tongue. he has his fake piercing on his lip, and its tempting to play with it. seulgi rolls her eyes at him, going back to her notes.

"a lot of people have study dates." she clarifies, "and maybe you should  _actually_  study. how are you going to pass calculus?"

"calculus is dumb, i'm studying film...why does general education even include calculus? what happened to regular math?"

"that's just how our university works." seulgi giggles, "you're not going to be able to cheat off of jinyoung either, so you should probably start studying." she pulls out his notes, pushing them towards him. jaebum sighs dramatically, but indulges her and starts looking over them.

 

it last for a few minutes and then jaebum's bored again.

 

this isn't fun. they're sitting in one of the study rooms in the university's library; notes spread out on the table with empty iced coffees and crumbs of a cranberry muffin that they shared. there are plenty of things jaebum would rather be doing than being cooped up in this room studying for midterms. he'd rather be skateboarding, or watching movies; maybe even listening to music, and definitely add making out with seulgi to the list. but no, she's responsible, and she has to do well in everything she strives to do, which includes coursework, and he's weak for her, so in short: he's stuck.

 

"stop staring at me." she reprimands after catching him stealing glances from the corner of her eyes.

"you're too pretty, it's distracting." jaebum teases, leaning towards her to rest his head on her shoulder, placing a kiss there first.

"your notes are pretty, stare at them instead." she shrugs him off, and jaebum sulks over it. she has a point, his notes are pretty organized and neat, but that's also because of seulgi. his own notes are chicken-scratch, and she's kind enough to spend time redoing them for him. he doesn't know what he did to deserve her, but damn, is he thankful.

 

he forces himself to study for a good ten minutes, and then he's back to finding distractions. there's so many temptations, most of them caused by seulgi.

 

seulgi was wearing one of his pull overs earlier, and she has recently removed it thanks to the stuffiness of the room. jaebum's now being confronted with the sight of his girlfriend in sports leggings and a crop top, and he's a hormonal young adult. seulgi takes pride in her figure, spends hours and hours dancing and working out to maintain it, and jaebum has spent hours and hours appreciating it. he tears his eyes away, and looks around the room, taking deep breaths in hopes to calm his hormones.

 

it takes at least five minutes for his naughtier thoughts to go away, seulgi paying him no mind, too busy focusing on her textbook. he stretches his limbs, yawns obnoxiously, repeatedly clicks his pen in hopes of gaining her attention. he gets nothing in return. so he groans, lying face down on the table and accepts his fate.

 

he feels like he dozed off for a bit, the next time he opens his eyes, he finds seulgi pacing the room, textbook in hand and her hair pulled up into a bun. it's no big deal, to anyone else, but it's  _huge_  for jaebum.

 

he's a vampire, has been since high school when a sunbae turned him during a walk home late night from cram school. seulgi knows, has known since day one of their relationship, and it's a part of their norm now, but she forgets as well. like quite a few lovesick vampires, jaebum is extremely attracted to seulgi's scent. he doesn't feed on her often, once every blue moon, and usually only when the blood bank runs dry. he eats normal foods, still enjoys stews a lot, lives his life like any other of his human friends, but his vampire side still has urges. its easier to go to the blood bank, where donors voluntarily give blood so that little packs and viles can be given to hungry vampires, but the nearest one is far from campus. it's a trek that he can't afford during the middle of the semester. he usually stocks up, has them packed away in a mini-fridge in his studio apartment, but it's been a while since he's been back; a combination of school, sports, and seulgi getting in the way.

 

the urge comes on strong now. her scent is filling his nostrils now that her hair isn't hiding his favorite spot, the juncture between her neck and shoulder. his throat is burning with need. "babe?" he calls out, clearing his throat. seulgi stops pacing and looks over at him with curiosity. jaebum doesn't say anything else, so she takes a moment to walk over, bending over to place a quick kiss on his lip. kisses from her are always welcomed, and it does make jaebum feel giddy on the inside. he wants another.

"it feels weird with your lip piercing." she teases, reaching forward to remove the fake lip ring, before kissing him again, "much better."

"are you almost done?" jaebum questions, pulling her into his lap. seulgi makes herself comfortable, but continues with her reading. he wraps his arms around her, leaning to mouth at her jawline.

"not really, why?"

"i'm thirsty."

"we can go to the store downstairs and.... oh." seulgi stills for a second, closing her textbook and then turning to face him. she cups his face, and stares into his eyes for a second, probably checking to make sure they're not dilated. "right now?"

"if not now, soon."

"why didn't you tell me earlier?" she pouts, getting off his lap and quickly packing away their things. jaebum sits back and watches her carefully. "don't just sit there, help me."

"what are you doing?"

"packing up so we can go...home." seulgi blushes, "i'm assuming you have to feed off of me, and i don't mind, just not here."

 

every time jaebum mentions feeding off seulgi, it's usually involves a long talk. they talk about consent, how this is a big step, he reminds her about how it can make her feel afterward, and how it makes him feel. he always had the impression that seulgi does it because she feels like she has no choice, and it hurts him. he doesn't want her to feel like that, and he doesn't want her to ever feel taken advantage of.

 

truthfully, feeding off of her is another form of intimacy to him. he can easily be considered a monster, one wrong move and he can end someone's life. but seulgi isn't afraid of him, instead she loves him wholeheartedly, and is there when he needs her the most. her scent is intoxicating to him, and her taste is quite addicting. she's the only person he's ever bitten, most of his blood supply coming from blood banks, so that automatically makes her even more special to him.

 

jaebum's apartment isn't too far from campus, so the walk there is pretty quick. seulgi's wrapped around his arm, clinging to his jacket as they walk. "how come you didn't tell me earlier?" she asks.

"i didn't really realize it before? i was repressing my hunger, at least until after midterms when i would be able to drive out to replenish my supply...but then, i don't know, your scent hit me and my throat got dry. i could probably repress it even longer, if i need to."

"you don't need to though. i'm here. i can help you."

"i know, but like... i don't want you to feel like you  _have_  to help me. i sometimes feel like you do it, because you feel like there's no other choice, and i don't want you to feel like that."

"i don't feel like that. i do it because i want to. i actually like when you feed off of me, sometimes i wish you would do it more, but i understand why you don't."

"wait, really?" jaebum questions, and seulgi just nods her head. "how are you this amazing? are you sure you're not an angel?"

"i'm positive, and i'm not that great either. i just love you." seulgi admits as they enter through the lobby and make their way towards the elevator to head up to jaebum's floor.

"i love you too." jaebum replies, pressing her against the elevator's walls, seulgi laughs, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. jaebum is eager to kiss her back, his hands snaking around her body, resting on her lower back.

 

up close, her scent is even stronger, reeling him in, and his fangs ache in his mouth. her arms come up, looping around his neck, her head tilting slightly as she loses herself in his kisses. jaebum has to remind himself that they're still just in the elevator, and he can't take this too far, no matter how tempting. the elevator comes to a halt, and he breaks away from seulgi. she exits first, leading the way to his apartment and typing in the keycode to unlock the door.

 

it unlocks with a shrill beep, and they enter, removing their shoes and tossing their bags to the side. his place is small, and humble; just one huge room with a bed, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. it's pretty much a glorified dorm room, but jaebum's okay with it. he usually only crashes here when he can't crash somewhere else, or when he wants a little privacy, instead spending most of his time at seulgi's dorm anyway. he collapses on his bed, watching seulgi as she rummages through his drawers. "what are you looking for?" he asks, a little amused.

"shorts."

"why? those leggings look great on you."

"yeah, but they're pants. i want shorts." seulgi shares, shimmying out of the form fitting pants. jaebum's eyes rake over figure, following the expanse of skin exposed to his view, and then watching her pull the shorts over her legs. "did you enjoy the view, perv?" seulgi teases, tossing her pants to the side and walking over to straddle his lap. jaebum smiles, his hands resting on her hips.

"well, it was a very nice view." jaebum begins, pressing kisses against seulgi's cheeks and jawline, "but it would have been better if you kept them off."

"do you try and seduce all your victims?" seulgi teases, hands pushing his jacket off broad shoulders.

"you're my only victim, sweetheart." jaebum states while seulgi runs her hands through his hair.

"people see you as a bad boy, yet you say such sweet things." she adjusts her weight, her ass now flush against the tent growing in his boxers, she does a cute little swivel of her hips, and it makes jaebum leer. his hands are still on her hips, and they slowly slide their way down, caressing her thighs before settling onto her ass. seulgi rocks her hips forward in reply. something inside of jaebum snaps, and he's leaning forward to roughly kiss her, seulgi's mouth falling open into a silent moan, which he takes advantage of. his tongue finds hers quickly, and they dance, seulgi tugging his hair playfully.

she pulls away for air, lips swollen and thoroughly kissed, and jaebum's mouth aches again. "babe? can i?" he questions, baring his fangs and seulgi watches entranced.

"yes, of course." she adjusts herself in his lap once more, bares her neck for him, and softly whispers, "bite me."

 

jaebum doesn't waste a moment, diving forward and sinking his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulders, letting the taste of her explode onto his tongue. her blood is sweet, yet bitter, with a hint of spice and something uniquely seulgi. he laps at the blood flooding into his mouth and satisfying his hunger, while seulgi gasps.

 

his bites have a weird effect on her, and she squirms in his lap, biting down on her lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud. she feels dizzy, knows her face is flushed bright red probably, but it's not a bad thing. her heart feels full with love, letting her soar to cloud nine, but also remain very present judging by the way her panties grow wet. the bite makes her head spin, causing her to crave jaebum, the need to have him close overwhelming. the blood loss is starting to affect her, her hips slowing their grind and her breath trying to even out with heavy pants. jaebum detaches from her neck, his tongue smoothing over the bite mark, which will fade in a day or two, and swallowing down what's left in his mouth. seulgi looks at him, watches him lick his lips and retract his fangs. "are you okay?" he asks and seulgi nods eagerly, cupping his face to place sweet kisses against wherever she can reach. "thank you."

"jaebum..." she begins, hands leaving his cheeks in favor of slipping under his t-shirt, skimming up his abs, "touch me. please."

 

jaebum doesn't know where to begin, so he lets seulgi take the lead. she tugs insistently at the hem of his shirt, and jaebum pulls back, pulling it off in one swift motion. seulgi's hands rake over his torso, up his pecs, and across his shoulder blades. his eyes flicker up to hers, catching the brief smirk on her lips before she lifts her arms up in clear invitation. jaebum reaches for the hem of her crop top, fingers ghosting over her skin, raising goose bumps as he slowly pulls the top up and over her head. once the shirt is off, seulgi's guiding them to switch positions. she lies on her back in the middle of the bed, jaebum getting comfortable and settling between her thighs.

 

he leans down, kissing the spot where he had earlier drunk from, and then trailing those kisses over her collarbones, listening intently to the erratic beat of her heart. he feels the pulsating with each kiss he places across her chest, reaching behind to remove her bra. seulgi arches into his touch, whimpering at the sweet kisses he leaves. his tongue finds her nipple, and he teases her until the nub has hardened, seulgi muffling cute moans behind her hand. he switches to her other breast while his hands find the waistband of her shorts. her hips buck upwards, silently pleading, and jaebum obliges.

 

he can't help himself, loving how she gets when she grows impatient. he slides the material down her legs slowly and with care, stopping when the shorts pool at her ankles. seulgi kicks them off, whispering his name. jaebum's right hand comes up to lightly graze the wet spot forming in her underwear while his left hand spreads her legs a bit wider. "please." she pants, her own hands coming to tug her underwear down and off her legs. she still smells of blood, but now it's muddled with the lotion she uses as well as the scent of her arousal. it causes the hair on the back of jaebum's neck to stand, because this side of her is all for him.

 

he peels the underwear off, leaving kisses down her navel and towards her center. he looks back up at her, silently asking for permission. he knows she wants this, he just wants to hear her say it too. "jaebum." she coos, voice soft and quiet. the first swipe of his tongue has her shivering. the second swipe as her giggling in delight. the third has her hands in his hair, fisting the strands, biting back moans.

 

with the pad of his thumb, he presses gentle circles against her clit, and seulgi jerks at the more direct contact, but it's welcomed. she throws her head back onto a pillow, closing her eyes as his mouth descends onto sensitive skin. he laps at her with his tongue, while his thumb ceases contact in favor of sinking a single digit inside of her. seulgi bites down on her bottom lip hard, fisting his hair a little tighter. "let me hear you, seul." jaebum speaks up, bringing his mouth to her clit and sucking harshly. seulgi lets a moan slip, pitch escalating as a second digit enters her soon after. jaebum spreads his fingers, makes a scissoring motion and then switches it up with a simple curling and stroke. once he establishes a good rhythm, he pumps up the pace. he alternates between licking around his fingers as they press in deep, with tongue flicks against her clit while his fingers pump in and out.

 

"there." seulgi announces, pants getting heavier, chest heaving as she starts to lose herself. she feels a familiar coil in her stomach, as jaebum eats her out, her thighs quivering. she's close, just needs a little more.

 

jaebum must sense her upcoming orgasm, because he latches onto her clit, his fingers massaging at that special spot until seulgi cries out his name. he coaxes her through it, fingers slowing while placing sweet pecks against her inner thighs. as she comes down from her high, jaebum pulls out his fingers, wiping them on his sheets and slinking his way up her body until they're face to face. seulgi sighs, reaching up to remove her hair tie, running her hands through her own hair and untangling some knots. she needs to keep her hands preoccupied, allowing her body time to cool off before she gets her hands on jaebum and has him ravage her some more. jaebum shares another sweet smile with her as he reaches to help her, his hands passing through her strands. now's her chance and seulgi reaches forward, hands going to the front of his pants. she cups him through the material of his jeans, stroking lightly.

 

seulgi unfastens his jeans and tugs them down, her hands quickly skimming past the waistband of his boxers in favor of grasping his erection. she gives him one long stroke, from base to tip, twisting her wrist once she gets to the head. jaebum lets out a groan when she swipes at the tip with her thumb, collecting a bit of pre-cum and using that to lubricate her hand as she strokes him once more. she tightens her grip, leaning forward to press an open-mouthed kiss on his jawline, sucking lightly. he grips at her wrist, pulling her hand away. seulgi looks up at him questioningly, and he kisses her worries away. he stands to fully remove his pants and underwear, then turns to rummage through his drawers. he takes out a row of condoms, and turns back to face her.

 

seulgi looks sinful, splayed out on top of his bed, fully nude and waiting for him. between her thighs, she's glistening from a mixture of her arousal, his mouth, and her orgasm. he crawls back to her, hands skimming up her thighs as she takes the condoms from him. she makes quick work of ripping one off, opening the package and guiding it onto his aching length. a few more teasing strokes and then she's guiding the tip of his cock into her warmth.

 

seulgi's sensitive from her previous orgasm and still a little tight, two fingers not really enough to prep her, but it's not unbearable. jaebum moves slow enough, the stretch leaving her nerves buzzing. his breath hitches as her walls clench around him, and it takes a lot of his control not to snap his hips forward and selfishly please himself. he puts her first though, watches her face contort in pleasure, and uses that as his guide.

 

seulgi's beautiful like this, enjoying their union with cute breathy moans, and chants of his name. her legs circle around him, reeling him, her arms following soon after, trying to get him closer. jaebum indulges her, keeps his weight off her as to not crush her, but stays as close as he can. "you feel so good." he tells her, because its the truth. he steadily thrusts in and out, wanting to take his time and really make seulgi fall apart. this is a thank you for allowing him to feed off of her, as well as a thank you for loving him the way she does.

 

seulgi responds to his praise well, arching up into him, hips bucking up to meet his thrusts, nails leaving scratches against his back when he reaches just a bit deeper. "baby," she whimpers, and jaebum immediately goes to kiss her, adjusting their angle and speeding up, "right there, love." she compliments, toes curling in pleasure. she clenches around him, and jaebum does his best to work through it, though he really wants to come. she's still his priority though, so he reaches down to touch her, rubbing quick circles against her clit again, building up her orgasm. seulgi throbs around him, coming soon after and pulling him over the edge too. he empties himself into the condom, whispering sweet praises into her ear as she clings to him.

 

it takes a second to collect themselves, and jaebum pulls away, making quick work of discarding the soiled condom, but then collecting seulgi into his arms for a much needed cuddle. she practically melts against him, burying her face into his chest. she feels safe with him, and so very loved. "you know... if you didn't insist that we study, we could have gotten to this a lot sooner." jaebum teases, his hand caressing her back.

seulgi laughs, "this was a study break. i plan on getting up and studying again in a bit. maybe after a nap?"

"...i'll agree, if only our next study break is just as good."

"i think i can compromise there." seulgi looks up, catching his eye. she cups his cheek, placing a lingering kiss against it. "i love you."

"i love you too."


	2. baby, you're driving me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seulgi plans a surprise for jaebum's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my "jaegi" stories are on wattpad lol, but since i had already posted the first vampire jb entry here, i thought i'd compile the rest.

with every new year, two things come to seulgi's mind. the first, is making sure as soon as the clock strikes midnight on new year's eve, she rings in the new year sharing a kiss with jaebum. the second, is to begin planning his birthday the next moment she has. this year, she just has no idea what to get him though.

 

 

at first, she thinks of getting him something that he needs, like socks, or new bed sheets. then, she thinks of something fun, like new earrings, or a fake septum piercing, he'd be into that. she also thought of something more practical, like stocking up his fridge with blood bags so her darling vampire wouldn't starve. there's so many options, so many possibilities, and it just makes it even harder for seulgi to choose.

 

 

she knows she could just ask him what he wants, but that would be taking the easy way out! they've been together for three years going on four in a few months' time, and by default, she should have some kind of idea what he wants.

well, truthfully, she does have  _one_  idea. she knows jaebum will be content with a good meal, a few drinks with his friends, and then ending the day with birthday sex. he's simple, she's overthinking, yet she can't help it.

 

 

jaebum does so much for her. he walks her home late night and then is there early morning to walk her to class. he's her shoulder to laugh and cry on. he's always listening to her worries, thoughts, and nonsense. plus, he occasionally cooks for her. he's a gift that fell into her lap during college entrance exams, and she's so thankful for it. she wants him to see just how much he means to her, but how do you pick a perfect gift...for the perfect gift?

 

 

after contemplating for a few hours, she decides to throw caution to the wind and ask him when they're eating fast food burgers in her dorm room late night because she was on her period, had a craving, snapchatted him about it, and he surprised her with the delivery. he's on his fourth burger, and seulgi watches him, taking long sips of her milkshake in hopes that the words will come to her suddenly. "what do you want for your birthday?" she blurts out, watching him carefully. jaebum shrugs, and its makes seulgi want to smack him. "that's not an answer, im jaebum."

"what do you want to get me for my birthday?" seulgi doesn't bother responding, and just glares. it makes jaebum laugh, and he reaches out, feeding her a french fry. "i don't really want anything."

"bull."

"i have you, baby, what more do i need?"

the response makes seulgi playfully nudge him with her foot, "this is your chance to ask for anything! underwear, a bluetooth speaker, jewelry, a new car," she begins, "there has to be  _something_  that you want."

"fine, i want a motorcycle."

"jaebum, be reasonable." she teases. "or give me a serious answer."

"i don't want anything specific, just some more alone time with you." this is when seulgi's heart does a little flip. her pierced, clad in black, bad boy has his moments when he's just a romantic tsundere hiding behind a facade. she beckons for him to lean towards her, cupping his face and kissing him.

"you're sweet."

"and you're mine." jaebum states, laughing soon after because seulgi rolls her eyes. "though... maybe a lap dance would be a nice gift."

"jaebum!" she scolds.

"you're fun to mess with. i'm just kidding, babe." she shoves him, though he barely even sways.

 

 

while seulgi is getting her nails done with seungwan the next day, she decides she wants to throw a small birthday dinner for jaebum. jaebum's birthday falls on a sunday, so seulgi poses to seungwan that it would be best to make plans for saturday, the day before. seungwan agrees, and volunteers to help plan it.

 

 

the guest list is simple: just a few of his closest friends, and they're all going out to eat barbecue and drink soju. besides forking over the funds for their meal, seulgi wanted a more tangible gift as well, so she settled with her three main suggestions: socks, fake septum piercing, and new bed sheets. also, because she's willing to indulge him on his day, she prepares a lap dancing routine too. (its embarrassing to practice, but she's hoping his reaction will be worth it)

 

 

now that she has her plans, her mind is at ease, but she still has to get jaebum to go along with them, which proves to be a challenge. getting jaebum to dress appropriately is a struggle, because its his birthday, and he has this lazy attitude that he actually doesn't have to do the things he doesn't want to do. that would fly with anyone else, but not seulgi. 

she gets him to wake up before ten in the morning, and they eat breakfast with his mom, who then proceeds to take them shopping, trying to get jaebum to wear more colors. it's a battle she loses, and jaebum walks away with more black t-shirts than anyone really needs.

seulgi then wrangles her self-proclaimed bad boy home and they veg out for a bit, seulgi remaining tight lip on their later plans. as night comes, she shoos him into the bathroom to change into proper nighttime yet barbecue appropriate attire, and tells him he can't come out until she's finished changing as well. jaebum questions why he can't be in the room while she gets ready, he's seen her nude more times than he can count, and seulgi tells him it's a surprise that he'll enjoy later. of course the mention of it has him trying to pry it out of her, but she can keep a secret. kind of.

 

 

they make their way to the restaurant an hour later, after seulgi forces jaebum to stay away from hats of any form and actually style his hair while she does her own makeup. "are we going out for some super romantic birthday dinner with expensive wagyu, and an a la carte menu?" he questions on the taxi ride to the restaurant. he has an arm around her, while she takes hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"maybe, maybe not."

"just tell me."

"no way! its not a surprise if i tell you."

"i can still act surprised after."

"no, i'm not spilling." she giggles, "just trust me."

"okay, fine."

 

 

the taxi pulls to the curb and jaebum's the first to exit, extending a hand to seulgi to help her out of the car after she hands the driver exact change. "aren't you excited?" she asks him as they make their way towards the entrance.

"maybe, maybe not." jaebum mocks, "by the way, have i told you that you look pretty?"

"just a thousand times."

"well, what's one more time going to hurt..."

"thank you, but today isn't about me, it's about you."

"well, do i look handsome?"

" _always_." seulgi smiles, "okay, now i need you to close your eyes." she leans up, covering them with her palm.

 

 

having to shuffle behind him is a little difficult, but they manage, and when she removes her hands, jaebum's met face to face with their friends circling around a table and wishing him a happy birthday.

jaebum seems excited to be surrounded by his friends, which pleases seulgi too. he's like a kid in a candy store, smiling wide, laughing out loud, face stuck in pure joy. seulgi's invited jinyoung and mark, as well as junho and wooyoung. seungwan and joohyun are there too, more for seulgi but for jaebum as well. she even managed to get yoo youngjae to come, someone jaebum's known since middle school, and doesn't get to hang out with too often.

 

 

the boys are loud, and rowdy, spending five minutes trying to convince mark to seal the deal and stop skirting around the idea of making seungwan his girlfriend. then they spend another ten minutes trying to see who can stuff the most lettuce wraps into their mouth. it's not until wooyoung chokes, that they decide maybe that isn't the best thing to do. after the fourth bottle of soju, and probably eating their weight in meat, jaebum opens his gifts.

the gifts were fitting for jabeum. joohyun and seungwan pitched in together to get him some new wireless headphones. jinyoung got him a new leather jacket because his old one is too "worn", though jaebum claims it adds character. bucket hats and matching t-shirts from mark. youngjae gets jaebum some vinyl records that he's been wanting. camera accessories from junho, and condoms from wooyoung because he thinks he's funny (there's also a gift card to some store that jaebum will probably forget he has until seulgi reminds him). seulgi's gifts are lame in comparison, but jaebum seems to appreciate them anyway. all in all, it's a great birthday dinner. they finish their meal with a cake, seulgi ordered, and had mark pick up.

 

 

they pack all of jaebum's presents as neatly as they can, and bid everyone farewell, hailing a cab back to jaebum's apartment, a little after eleven pm. during the ride, they talk quietly about the dinner, and jaebum thanks her for planning it. "we're not going to a club? the best parties don't start until two am," jaebum clowns. 

"nope, you still have one final present to unwrap."

"oh yeah? and i couldn't do it back at the restaurant?"

"no, it's more of a personal gift, for your eyes only... and it's also meant to be opened on your actual birthday."

"good thing that my  _actual_  birthday is less than an hour away, i don't know if i can wait too long. i'm dying to see this gift." jaebum plays around, though seulgi suspects that he has it all figure out by now.

 

 

 

the short trek through the lobby up to the elevator and to jaebum's floor fills seulgi with butterflies. jaebum unlocks his door, and holds it open for her, seulgi entering the apartment and trying to muster up some confidence. she watches jaebum kick off his shoes and go to place his gifts down on a nearby table as she removes her heels. she inhales sharply and then mentally prepares herself.

jaebum turns to her, opening his arms and seulgi rushes towards him, her hands cupping his face and leaning up on her toes to kiss him. "happy birthday, jaebum."

"thank you."

"remember when we were talking in my room earlier this week?"

"yeah, why do you ask?" he reaches forward, tucking some hair behind her ear, his eyes darting all over her face and settling on her lips for a brief second. seulgi smiles, leaving another peck against his lips before pressing onto his chest with her hands, prompting him to step back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. jaebum takes the hint, sitting down.

"i know you said you were joking about the lap dance...but..." seulgi bites down on her bottom lip, "i prepared one for you anyway." the look in jaebum's eyes makes her nervous. "i know, it's a little... out of my norm, but i figured why not? you always treat me well, and i thought maybe i could have my turn treating you." her cheeks are burning hot, she's embarrassed, but she grabs her phone in determination.

 

 

vampires, are usually seen as these insanely seductive creatures. they lure you in, pull you close, and then the next thing you know, they're drinking your blood. jaebum's never had to seduce her, the attraction they have towards one another always being mutual, but he does know his charm and how to lay it on thick. it's all based off of practice, and exploration, but jaebum knows how to make seulgi come apart and never fails to use those tactics when they're making love. he always leaves her fully satisfied, and seulgi just wants to return the favor. she's had her fair share of coming undone, and now she wants to make jaebum feel the same.

 

 

a soft rhythm begins to play from her phone, and seulgi comes alive. she might be going to school for graphic design, but she's a performer, has been dancing for years. she treats this as any other performance she's ever done, even if it's a little out of her comfort zone. she's used to doing hip hop dances, popping and locking to sick beats, but not tonight. tonight she's embracing her sensuality, exploring a sexier side to herself, through every body roll, and sway of her hips. jaebum's eyes never stray, his mouth falls open, hands clenching into fists. it sparks something inside of her, and she's drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

she settles onto his lap, the miniskirt she's wearing riding up her thighs a bit, exposing milky skin that she lets jaebum run his hands over. she can feel the outline of him through his pants, and she smiles, leaning to whisper into his ear, "well... aren't you going to unwrap your gift?" her voice is low, and she nibbles on his earlobe, the cold metal from his earrings on her tongue. jaebum's hands are on her soon after, tugging at her blouse and trying to remove it quickly. once the fabric is gone, his hands are smoothing up her stomach, playing with the straps of her bra. its lace, and black, she catches jaebum's eyes flicking down taking in the sight. his hands go back to her thighs, pushing the miniskirt up a little more to expose the material of her panties, making the discovery that they indeed match her bra. seulgi doesn't say anything at first, instead she circles her hips, rubbing the growing wet spot of her underwear against the erection jaebum has straining against his jeans.

 

 

it is finally his birthday, she notes as she glances at a clock that reads 12:10AM, and she supposes she can grant him some fun before she takes control of their pace. she doesn't say anything when she feels a finger rub against her through her underwear, instead she readjusts her weight, allowing the wandering hand to press harder against her. jaebum's leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses against her chest, and its tempting to let him have his way, but she reminds herself of her mission. she wants jaebum to feel as good as he makes her feel, and she can't do that if she loses focus. she instead reaches for the hem of his shirt, pushing him away so she could tug it off, tossing it to the side carelessly. she then places her palm flat against his pecks, giving a decent shove until jaebum's back hits the sheets. she gets off his lap then, moving to kneel between his legs instead, hands making quick work on removing his pants and boxers.

 

 

she's gentle with her touch, cradling his length in her hands as she leaves a trail of hot kisses down the shaft. she watches him carefully as she licks up the underside of his dick, parting her lips when she reaches the head and swallowing him down with the upmost care, her hand stroking him at the base. she can see the rise and fall of jaebum's chest as he tries to remain calm, his fist clenching the sheets to show some type of restraint. she alternates between kittenish licks, and long drags of her tongue, with harsh sucks and bobbing her head. jaebum's hips jerk up, and she pulls back. she takes a second to collect herself, wiping at the corners of her mouth before standing back to her feet.

 

 

jaebum sits up again, his arms locking around her as she settles back in his lap. "babe, do you mind?" he questions, baring his fangs. seulgi nods her head, gathering her hair and pulling it to one side, leaning closer so he has access to her neck. jaebum's eager it seems, and he kisses where he plans to bite her before sinking his teeth in. seulgi sighs as he drinks from her, wondering if he can taste any traces of alcohol in her blood, and whether or not that's pleasant for him. her mind shuts off when she feels jaebum's hands on her ass, palming her cheeks before one takes hold of her the flimsy material of her underwear. she expects him to try to remove it, but instead, he just pushes it aside, his finger coming to rub around her folds, before searching and finding her clit, rubbing small circles. seulgi jerks forward, a moan escaping her mouth and surprising herself.

jaebum retracts from her neck, swallowing down whatever is in his mouth before letting his tongue roam over the bite mark, he then makes work in turning it into a small bruise, not content with letting it fade as quickly as his bites usually do. meanwhile, he lets his free hand slip towards her, his middle finger entering her while the other continuously rubs at her clit. seulgi gasps, the combination of jaebum's mouth, with his fingers throwing her for a loop, and she forgets that she wanted to be in control for a second. she loses herself in the sensation, eyes closing and back arching into his touch. a second finger slips in and eventually a third too, as jaebum starts pressing kisses elsewhere. she calls out his name, breathy and pitch escalated, and jaebum groans, his hands speeding up the pace, fucking and rubbing against her messily. his wrist is cramping a bit, but he's trying to work through it for her. "baby, wait." she whimpers and jaebum ceases his movement, letting seulgi push his hands away.

"you okay?"

"yeah, i just don't want to come like that." she admits, getting up, and making her way to where his presents were placed. jaebum sighs, giving his own length a few strokes to remove some of the edge. seulgi digs through the bags until she finds the condoms from wooyoung, it might have been a gag gift, but they'll put them to good use. she brings the whole pack back to bed, and straddles him again. jaebum takes the package from her, ripping one off to place over himself.

"you're going to be on top?" he questions, and seulgi nods. "fuck."

"happy birthday." she coos, going to remove her underwear but jaebum stops her.

"can it be my birthday everyday?" he asks, pulling the material to the side for her and seulgi just shakes her head, as she grasps him and guides him into her.

 

 

now that she's in control again, her mission returns to the forefront and she goes slow, adjusting her knees and placing her hands on his shoulder for leverage. she's teasing him, never lowering herself enough to really start anything, but she's still affecting him. jaebum's hands are spread out on her thighs, his eyes dark with lust, and he's nibbling on his bottom lip. seulgi smiles and rolls her hips, the action contrasting the sweet smile on her face. jaebum lets out another curse, his hands gripping her thighs a little tighter. "baby, you're driving me crazy." he pouts.

seulgi ignores him, leaning forward to press kisses against his neck. he's left a mark on her, so she figures she should return the favor. she finds the perfect spot and pulls at the skin lightly with her teeth, before lapping at it with her tongue. she waits until jaebum's mind is focused elsewhere before dropping her weight, taking him in deeper with a quick circle of her hips. his hands move from her thighs, up to her hips, adjusting the angle subtly. she rocks her hips back and forth, listening to the praises that fall from jaebum's lips. she continues her dance until soft moans escape her mouth too.

 

 

her thighs are starting to ache from her movements, and it shows as her rhythm falters. she peeks at jaebum, sees the smirk on his face, and she rolls her eyes, her hand coming to pinch his side. "ooh, pleasure and pain, kinky." he teases, and seulgi shoves him down, jabeum laughing as his head hits a pillow. he grips her hips and bucks upward, meeting her as she arches back down onto his length. seulgi leans back, her hands coming to rest on his thighs for support while she switches to plant her feet on the bed. its a lewd position, she feels exposed, her underwear still bunched up and shoved aside, meaning she's still on full display for jaebum's wandering eyes. she's not surprised that his eyes find the sight tantalizing, darting down to watch how their bodies connect and then darting back to her gaze to see if she's holding up. this position is better, helps relieve some of the ache in her thighs, but she can't move as fast here. she rolls her hips more, trying to make up for the fact that she can't give him the pace that he wants. jaebum, ever the gentleman, doesn't let her do all the work though, doing his best to match each thrust with one of his own, adjusting the angle whenever he can.

 

 

seulgi's growing tired now, so she does one final bounce, descending until their hips are as close as they can get, and opens her arms for jaebum. he surges forward, holding her close as he flips them over. "you did good, love." he compliments, guiding her to wrap her legs around him. she does so, pulling him down so she could kiss him. jaebum smiles into their kiss, one hand cupping her ass, while the other cups her jaw. his thrusts are short and swift, and seulgi clings to him, moaning into his mouth.

 

 

its starting to get hot, small beads of sweat forming on jaebum's brow and seulgi wipes it away as she writhes beneath him. he's close, she can tell by the way his rhythm falters, how his thrusts become sharper, and then sloppier and her legs tighten around him. she encourages him with praises, kisses, moans, and arches into him. "come for me, baby." she whispers hotly in his ear, and jaebum grits his teeth as his thrusts become harsher, one hand sliding down her stomach to reach her clit, rubbing rough circles until her toes curled and she was seeing stars behind closed eye lids. her body tenses, and she trembles against him, calling out his name while her walls pulse around his length. it's perfect, and triggers his own orgasm immediately after. they ride the waves of their orgasm together, until they're both spent, jaebum pulling away to tie off the condom and discard it, making his way back to her soon after.

he's soft against her thighs, for now, and seulgi runs her hands through his hair as he kisses her forehead. "i already know what i want next year for my birthday."

"what?" she asks.

"this, but maybe in a different setting."

"a different setting? like what? a seedy love hotel."

"there is one with a sex dungeon... or one with a room full of mirrors."

"the answer is no."

"no problem, i wasn't thinking of  _that_  anyway. i'm thinking more of an open space. instead of jaebum's apartment, what about in jaebum  _and_  seulgi's apartment?"

"what are you saying?"

"that this time next year, if we're not living together, i'm rioting." he tries to say it with a straight face, but a smile is blooming bright as day on his face. it makes seulgi laugh.

"well, we better start looking at some listings. wouldn't want you to start rioting." he kisses her, slow and sweet, and seulgi melts into it. 

"i hope you don't have any plans today." he begins, "because i'm content to spend the next twenty-four hours like this."

"whatever the birthday boy wants." 


	3. let's power up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum enjoyed his birthday gifts from Seulgi, so he wants to make her birthday special in return.

with every new year, two things come to jaebum's mind. the first, is making sure as soon as the clock strikes midnight on new year's eve, he rings in the new year sharing a kiss with seulgi. the second, is to begin planning her birthday the minute his own is done. this year, seulgi kept it simple, but it was perfect. he had fun having dinner with his friends, receiving thoughtful gifts, and then spending the rest of the night and the following day with seulgi in bed.   
  
  


seulgi's birthday has to be treated with the same amount of care as his own. it's also on a sunday this year, so he's taking a page from her book and doing something the day before.  
  
  


he's been racking his brain for ideas on what to get her, and his heart is telling him to buy her a promise ring.   
  


 

 

but he's nervous about it? couple rings are still a thing, right? but then he mentions promise rings and he gets mixed reviews. 'don't buy me a promise ring, i'd rather wait until you properly propose. we're not in high school anymore.' nayeon tells him when he asked for her opinion, but then her girlfriend dahyun told him 'promise rings are cute! you're too young to commit to marriage right now anyway'. he's not sure where seulgi falls within that spectrum.

sure, she'd love any gift from him, 'it's the thought that counts', but he wants the perfect gift for her! dating him, isn't easy. he has his moments where he feels like he's downright unbearable yet seulgi's stuck around for nearly four years. he still remembers the moment he first laid eyes on her during their college entrance exams, and he would have never pictured them being where they are now.   
  
  


 

they're closer and closer to graduation, and the official start of adulthood. the first year out of college is hard, you're finding a job that hopefully relates to your degree and figuring out life on your own. he wants security for their relationship more than ever now. wants her to see how serious he is about her, and prove that one day he's going to give her the proposal and wedding she's dreamed of since she was a kid. they're not ready for that now though, so that's where the promise ring comes in handy.

he's just nervous because he's never gotten jewelry for seulgi before. she's bought him new earrings, a bunch of fake piercings to keep up his imaginary aesthetic, and rings galore while he's never really thought about getting her any jewelry, not even ones to match him (which is weird because he actually likes the matching couple look).so, if he's going to do this right and buy something as serious as a promise ring, he wants to do it big. and what better way than to make the ring yourself?  
  
  
  
  
  


 

it's weird venturing outside without her. he's a vampire, a creature of the night, yet he's afraid to go out in public for extended amounts of time without his girlfriend. he's gotten too use to her always being there with him.

he's looked online at a place where you can go and make your own rings; so equipped with one of seulgi's old rings for size reference, which was very hard to steal without her noticing, he headed out to create his craft.   
  
  


 

arriving at the place, he was immediately greeted and sat down for a explanation on the process before getting a book for designing tips.  he has an idea for the engraving, their initials together, and he wants to add her birthstone, so with that in mind they carry on with the ring making.

as he watches the hyung fire the ring band and apply the engravings, he gets a call from seulgi. she's just gotten out of class and wonders what he's up to. jaebum panics, doesn't want her to hear all the noise going on in the background so he keeps the call quick, telling her that he went out to meet his mom, and he'll stop by when he's done. seulgi buys his white lie, tells him to have fun and also tells him not to eat dinner yet. the hyung laughs at him, before teaching him how to use a hammer and rod to achieve the proper ring size.

jaebum tap, tap, taps, and files the ring three different times before he learns to polish it and it's gets checked out. it takes him almost two hours to make seulgi's present, but the ending result is just as he imagined. he leaves the shop with a ring engraved with  _ijb_ ❤️ _ksg_  on the inside band, with a cute amethyst gem on the outer part of the band. he packs the ring away safely into his bag, and then heads over to seulgi's place.   
  
  


 

he's really happy with the ending result, and now that he has the ideal ring in his possession, he just knows she'll love it. it's not just a symbol of their love, but a symbol of their promise to move in together after graduation, adopt a bunch of cats and eventually get married and start a family of half-vampires with chubby cheeks and a love for hats.   
  
  


when he arrives at seulgi's dorm, he's smothered with kisses, not that he minds, and then ushered inside to join them for a dinner made by wendy. he thought he would be imposing, but luckily he wasn't the only significant other there. jennie was there for irene, and mark was there for wendy. they enjoy their meals, and talk amongst each other before playing the game where you play dentist to a bulldog.

 

 

after, the couples separate to do their own thing. jaebum is lead to seulgi's room where he crashes on her bed, thumbing through her vinyl albums. she has quite a few that he doesn't own, so he's excited to see what their collection would look like combined once they move in together. she gets comfortable on bed with him, using his chest as a pillow, arms wrapping around him to leech off his warmth. "what are you thinking about?" she asks after they lie in silence for a bit.

"you, and your birthday."

"what about it?"

"what do you want to do for it?"

"hm... i'm not sure. should we do something with just the two of us?"

"i would love that, but i can't hog you all to myself." jaebum smiles as seulgi looks up at him.

"if i have to have a party or a birthday dinner, sure, but i would really like just being with you."

"what about we do what we did for my birthday? saturday, we'll have a nice breakfast with your parents, dinner with friends. sunday, your actual birthday, we'll chill at my place and listen to music? maybe have a few rounds of sex too?"

"of course, can't forget the birthday sex." seulgi laughs, rolling her eyes. "there's actually... something i want to share with you."

"what is it?"

"an early birthday gift from seolhyun unnie. she got one herself when she was dating jiho forever ago. you know how he watches all those dirty movies and gets ideas."

"did my sweet and innocent baby bear get her first adult toy?"

"...yes, it's nothing major though. a gag gift that seolhyun actually wants me to put to good use. something about exploring my sexuality, and how i don't need a man to do that."

"you want me to use it on you now?" jaebum smirks, and seulgi hits his chest playfully, not enough to hurt, but enough to show she's embarrassed talking about this.

"no... not now, but on my birthday. i need to muster up the courage."

"sure, no problem." who is jaebum to deny the love of his life pleasure?   
  
  


 

 

the morning of seulgi's birthday, jaebum picks her up from her dorm so they can have breakfast with her parents and older brother. it was fine, kind of uneventful. jaebum's still terrified that seulgi's father hates his guts, and her mom volunteered to help them furniture shop after they find a listing they're willing to commit to. they end up spending more time than they planned with her family, and it works out in the end.

they head back to jaebum's place, seulgi has an overnight bag already packed, and get ready for a dinner with her friends at some restaurant/noraebang wendy picked out. it's unintentional, but they end up matching, both wearing jeans, white t-shirts and leather jackets. seulgi's is a little more eye-catching with its studded design, while jaebum's was a gift from jinyoung on his birthday. he indulges her with selcas, showing off their couple look for snapchat and eventually instagram too. she accessorizes with a new purse from her mom and red lipstick that makes jaebum's heart flutter. red is a great color on her, which he isn't too surprised about, her favorite color is orange. he doesn't forget to tell her so, as they walk hand in hand to the restaurant entrance, seulgi thanking him with a peck on the cheek.   
  
  


 

seulgi's guest list consists of her roommates, their significant others, and some other friends from her dance class like sunmi, yooa, chungha, taeyong, jaehyun, and johnny. they're at a large table, in some private room, and it's noisy. jaebum keeps his arm draped around her shoulders for most of dinner, pretty much up until their food is served. he steals bites of her food along with kisses, filing away all laughs and smiles from seulgi somewhere in the back of his mind. they eat cake and then spend hours getting tipsy and singing to their hearts content. (he doesn't miss an opportunity to sing her a love song earning him brownie points and extra kisses) they then wind down, opening presents before they'll go their separate ways.   
  


 

 

seulgi scores some good ones. more vinyls, art supplies, a portable printer that connects to her iphone, sunglasses, and skincare. irene, wendy, and joy also make her a handmade card that leaves her near tears and before jaebum knows it... it's his turn to reveal his gift. he feels a little self conscious about it, having so many people around to witness a side of him that he usually reserves for seulgi's eyes only, but whatever.

he gives her a gift bag that he had mark hide for him and seulgi opens it eagerly. there's candles, some bath bomb things that she complains she never has enough of, and a new phone case she had off-handedly commented about weeks ago. she then gets to the small box, eying it carefully. "what's this?" she asks him, as jaebum takes the box from her hold.

"i found a shop where you could make your own rings... so i thought i'd make you one." he explains, opening the box and pulling out the silver band. "it's a promise ring, a symbol of my commitment to you... in case you had doubts after almost four years together." seulgi looks over the ring carefully, admiring the birthstone and the engraving while all her friends coo over jaebum's thoughtfulness. it's embarrassing, but he ignores it, helping her slip it onto her finger.

"i love it, jaebum." seulgi announces, "thank you so much."

"it's no big deal." jaebum tries to shrug off, but only because they're surrounded by their friends. it's actually a huge deal to him, to their relationship, and judging by the tears prickling her eyes, it's a big deal to her too.  
  
  
  


 

 

they say goodbye to their friends soon after, gathering all of the gifts and catching a cab back to jaebum's place. he spends the ride with his arms around seulgi, subtly playing with the new ring that sparkles on her left hand. it looks perfect there, and seulgi can't seem to keep her eyes off of it.  
  
  


they arrive at his place and it finally hits them. the first parts of the birthday celebration are over... and jaebum has been waiting for  _this_  moment all day. hanging out with their friends and celebrating was fun earlier, but this is where the real fun begins. it's finally just he and seulgi, something she really wanted for her birthday, and it makes him feel like a lovesick teenager.  
  
  


 

they strip off their shoes, dump the presents into a corner and then his hands are on seulgi, pulling her towards the bed. seulgi lies down, getting comfortable and beckons for him to join her. seulgi's lips are stained red from her lip tint, but jaebum doesn't mind, in fact, it just makes him want to kiss her even more. she cups his face as he hovers over her, his lips descending atop of hers.

he kisses her slow and sweet, savoring every press, outlining her smile with his tongue, and her breath fans over his lips when she giggles in glee. tonight, is all about seulgi and making her feel good. this is one of the rare chances when he gets to have his way with her, spoiling her to his heart's content and she won't complain that she's not doing enough. her jacket is already gone, one of the first things to go once they stepped foot into his apartment. her white t-shirt is next, jaebum's hands smoothing the fabric up her torso and chest, hands ghosting over skin, not exactly touching and seulgi shivers in anticipation. she lifts her arms for him, letting him pull the shirt off completely, tossing it aside. he leans down, mouthing at her jaw, kissing down her neck as his hands cup her breasts through her bra.   
  
  


 

when he goes to unhook the clasp, seulgi is there to help him, pulling the straps down herself and letting the bra fall to the floor. jaebum catches her eye briefly, before bending forward and placing open mouthed kisses against her collarbones and over the tops of her breasts. seulgi's hands grip at the sheets, arching into him as his mouth latches around a nipple. she gasps as he sucks on the nub, flicks his tongue against it and then moving to show appreciation to the underside of her breast as well. breathy moans leave seulgi's lips, her hips coming up to buck against jaebum and he's reminded that she's still wearing her jeans. he switches to the other breast, teasing and licking until both nipples are hard. his hands caress her sides before moving to unbutton her jeans.  
  


 

 

he sits up then, pulling the material down slender legs slowly, bringing an ankle up to place a kiss against it once the jeans are fully removed. "jaebum, stop teasing." seulgi demands, voice shaky. there's a wet spot forming on her panties, and it turns jaebum on, that he has this effect on her even after all their late night rendezvous. her panties are next to go, leaving seulgi completely bare, and his eyes roam over her skin, wondering where he should start.   
  
  


 

he decides her legs are ideal, so his hands start at her ankles, smoothing up her calves, up her thighs and spreading them apart a bit more. one hand rests on her hip while the other reaches out to cup her, his thumb searching for her clit. he finds it, rubs side to side and then in circles, eyes watching seulgi close her own, mouth falling open in silent cries. she's beautiful like this, and jaebum's heart feels light. he touches her with his other fingers, just on the surface, feeling how hot and wet she is against his fingertips. it takes a little maneuvering and then one is slipping into her, seulgi tenses for a split second before relaxing, giving jaebum the cue to continue. he moves his finger, curling it to massage at her walls, and seulgi lets out a cute mewl. she bends her knees, legs still spread for him as a second finger slips in with the first.

she lifts her head slightly, taking a quick glance at what he's doing down there, before she decides its too much and lets her head fall back against the pillow. jaebum laughs at her, leans forward and presses a kiss against her knee. "do you think you're ready?" he wonders, looking over seulgi's expressions carefully. she nods her head eagerly, and he gingerly pulls his fingers out, getting off the bed to rummage through her overnight bag.  
  
  
  


 

he finds the vibrator, it's small, one of those bullets, and apparently it's waterproof. maybe they can test that out later along with one of her bath bombs. he settles himself back on the bed, and meets seulgi's eyes again. "you sure you want to try this? we don't have to."

"no, i want to do this with you. i trust you." seulgi tells him, caressing his cheek briefly. "just start off slow." jaebum nods his head, and messes with the settings. he sets it to the lowest and experimentally presses it against seulgi's skin, she jerks away from it for a second, before relaxing again. jaebum's cautious, but he presses it back against her before bringing it to her clit. seulgi surprises him, and probably herself, with the moan that escapes her due to the new touch, but she encourages jaebum to keep it there for a bit. his free hand strokes the skin of her hip, comforting her, and seulgi nods her head, letting out a sigh. jaebum takes that as an okay, and turns up the setting a bit. her hips buck up towards the vibrating sensation, and she fists the sheets again. 

"how's this?" jaebum asks as he moves the vibrator down, back to its lowest setting, and lets the tip slowly press into her. seulgi doesn't say anything at first, just gasps, legs closing slightly. "babe?" he prompts, wanting to hear her answer the question.

"g-good." she stutters out, "you can turn it up." he does as he's told. seulgi moans loudly, a tell-tale sign that it's good for her. he slowly starts moving the vibrator, pulling it out slightly and then pressing it back in. after a while, he turns the vibration up a bit more, watching seulgi arch off the bed, moaning helplessly. she gets self-conscious about it, face flushed and hand coming to cover her mouth, though it's too late, the sounds have already escaped. he starts moving the vibrator a bit faster, free hand coming to rub at her clit, and seulgi calls out his name, writhing against the sheets. he turns it up another notch, and seulgi comes, a pet name leaving her mouth but disguised as a wrecked moan. she covers her face as he slowly turns the vibrations down until it's fully off, pulling it out and giving her a second to collect herself.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

seulgi pulls him down for a kiss, hands running through his hair. "that...was something." she tells him as he pulls away.

"a good something? like you'd do it again?"

"yeah."

"it was hot, but i don't want to be replaced."

"i'm not going to replace you. i could never replace you." seulgi giggles, "especially not after you got me such a nice ring." she looks at her left hand where jaebum slipped it on a few hours ago. "i accepted it, therefore that means i accepted being stuck with you."

"don't make it sound so bad." jaebum teases. "i'm a gem."

"you're right. you're my gem." seulgi blows a raspberry against his cheek and jaebum's face scrunches.

"so greasy."

"i get it from you."

"whatever. are you ready for round two?" jaebum questions suddenly, and seulgi nods her head. 

"yes, have your way with me, my love."

 

 

 

 

jaebum's version of 'having his way' with seulgi is controlling their pace, getting her worked up until she's begging for more. he alternates between short and swift thrusts with long and slow ones, seulgi arching into him.

her hands are constantly changing places, first running down his arms, then scratching down his chest, seeking his own hands to hold, and jaebum laughs, grabbing hold and pinning them above her head. seulgi writhes against him, legs locking him in place as he fucks into her. she moans for him, low and sultry, igniting some fire within him.

jaebum speeds up his pace, settling deeper and deeper inside of her. she's tight but slick, giving him the perfect friction. he's close, but he tries to suppress it, wanting seulgi to come undone first. an idea pops into his head, and he leans down, smirking against her skin. "baby?" he calls out, and seulgi responds by cupping his face, pressing a kiss against his lips. jaebum indulges her, kisses her back before pulling away, fangs bared. "can i?"

"yes, yes, of course." seulgi tells him, moving her head to the side and exposing her neck to him. jaebum plants a trail of hot kisses against her skin, mapping out where he wants to bite today. he settles for his favorite spot, why fix what's not broken, and sinks his teeth into warm flesh. seulgi gasps, hands flying to grip at his hair while blood floods into his mouth.

 

 

 

seulgi smells like pina coladas, a mixture of sweet coconut and tangy pineapple, thanks to the combination of her lotion and shampoo, and by association of smell, she tastes sweet. jaebum's hands rest on her hips, squeezing lightly as his thrusts continue. seulgi grinds against him as best as she can from beneath him, panting heavily, mind succumbing to the dizzying pleasure his bites usually cause her. he takes a peek at her, her face is flushed, flyaway hairs sticking to sweaty temples. jaebum detaches from her neck, letting his tongue swipe at the bite, swallowing down whatever blood is left in his mouth. it might be her birthday, but jaebum's a little selfish sometimes, and he's quick to mouth at the spot where he drank from her, marking her skin with a love bite that'll bruise over and stay prominent for a few days.

 

 

 

his thrusts are getting sloppy, it's getting harder to keep up his pace, and he desperately wants to come. seulgi's nails dig into his back, "right there." she breaths out, jaebum's hand snaking between their bodies to circle her clit with rough strokes. "fuck." every time jaebum can coax a curse word or two out of seulgi, he counts it as a win. she's close, walls pulsating around his length, and he blindly reaches for the vibrator again. he sets its on a medium speed, pressing it to seulgi once more.

it catches her off guard for sure, but the sound that comes from her is something jaebum will file away for lonelier nights. "oh my...jaebum." she pants out, face pink and thighs trembling. seulgi's a moaning mess, and jaebum's liking this discovery. "so close." she whimpers, tugging on his hair, and then burying her face into the crook of his neck. she places open mouth kisses against his skin, and jaebum in turn presses kisses wherever he can reach.

"you feel so good, babe." jaebum tells her, right in her ear. the vibrations are distracting, and it's a bit awkward because he's already pressed close to her so there isn't much room to move, but seulgi's orgasm is just as important as his. all it takes is a few more thrusts, and seulgi comes again, walls tightening their grip on jaebum. she's warm and inviting, and it pulls jaebum over the edge too.

 

 

 

he comes down from his high, realizes that he still has the vibrator on and he's quick to turn it off. seulgi's arms and legs release their hold on him, and she lies there, chest heaving. "good thing we don't have anywhere to go... i don't want to move." seulgi tells him, and jaebum feels his ego inflate.

"my life is complete." he smiles, "though i think we can do better."

"later, i'm too sensitive for anything else right now."

"we can take a warm bath later using one of your... bath things."

"that sounds so nice." seulgi agrees, "you're willing to get in sparkly purple water with me?"

"i'm willing to do a lot of things with you. for you.  _to_  you."

"that's practically a marriage proposal, im jaebum."

"just wait... three more years?"

"okay, i'll make sure to say yes."

"you better." jaebum teases, leaning down to kiss her. "happy birthday, bear."


End file.
